prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Alive
It's Alive is the first episode in Season 2. It aired on June 14, 2011. Synopsis Season 2 picks up with the aftermath of the Ian-Spencer chase in the church. Officer Garrett Reynolds takes the girls in his cop car to the police station, but shadily stops at an undisclosed location on the way to "straighten the girls’ stories out." He conveniently orders them to remove his participation from the retelling and not to mention blackmailing Ian at all. He claims that he is hiding the money the messenger brought and he won't be giving them any trouble. Most importantly, he asks them to keep the videos a secret. They head towards the precinct without noticing the figure standing close to where the girls were standing - Jenna! The next day, the girls chill out in Spencer’s room to review the events of the night. They are confused about "A’s" motives in saving Spencer’s life. They go downstairs to make coffee and find all of their parents standing in Spencer’s kitchen. The parents seem skeptical about the girls’ story. They call Spencer’s accusations an "obsession to pin Alison’s death on Ian." The girls are completely defensive, and their parents insist on them seeking therapy. Just then, at an already tense moment, Toby stops by to see Spencer. Spencer’s dad sends him away in an attempt to protect his daughter’s reputation from further damage. The rude remarks to Toby send Spencer followed by the others flying back up the stairs, sans coffee. That night, Jenna and Officer Garrett are together in a car staking out the former DiLaurentis house, questioning why Jason would move back there. They mysteriously allude to "a Jason thing" and wonder if he’s looking for something that they won’t refer to aloud. Back at school, Aria is chatting with her mother in the hallway. They discuss the family situation, and Ella announces she plans to move back home. Meanwhile, the rest of the school is abuzz with rumors about the girls’ story. Mr. Fitz erases a damning hangman meant to spell out “LIARS” drawn on the board. Then, Noel, back from his suspension, waltzes back into class, rudely remarking about the drawing on the blackboard. Aria and Spencer exchange pained looks. In the hallways, a few girls gossip about Hanna, while practically standing next to her. But, Mona comes to the rescue and disses the girls for their pathetic gossip mongering. Ezra beckons Aria to speak privately in the classroom, but Aria is uncommunicative. Ezra tries to apologize about Jackie, but Aria is mostly unresponsive and leaves their relationship status up in the air. After school, Spencer visits Toby’s house, but Jenna answers the door and slams it in her face, claiming her parents won’t allow him to see Spencer. Meanwhile, just as Emily is re-watching the Jenna and Toby video, a real estate agent named Mr. Mendes comes in to appraise the room, putting the Fields' house on the market, with the anticipation of the family's upcoming move to Texas. He basically criticizes anything that makes the room feel inhabited and homey, and Emily is heartbroken. Back at the Hastings’ residence, Officer Garrett is speaking with Melissa and her parents regarding Ian, a missing person, not a murder victim. He is trying to locate Ian for her; he returns her cell phone which had been found in the church. Spencer then blasts her parents for not believing her story; she re-declares Ian dead, despite her mother’s protests. She blames them for siding with Melissa as usual. In the therapist's office, the girls sit silently. Hanna walks in late, hoping to have missed the whole appointment, but to her annoyance, the girls have "politely" waited for her. When they finally do get to talking, they speak minimally. Aria is the most tempted to confide in the inviting Dr. Sullivan, especially about "that thing," but their cellphones go off, scaring them with reminders of what "A" might do if they tell. The session ends with Dr. Sullivan remaining completely in the dark. We next see Lucas rolling Caleb back into Rosewood. Lucas protectively warns Caleb not to hurt Hanna again. Outside the office, Spencer sees Toby escorting Jenna into a car. He smiles at Spencer, but doesn’t walk over. Then, the girls catch sight of a picture of themselves blasted on the town newspaper, with the caption, "What really happened?" The newspaper's theory is that Ian skipped town. Despite Officer Garrett’s promises, Ian’s money and a suitcase were found near his car at the end of town. "A" uses their shock as prime time to send a new text: "I spy liars." Later that day, Hanna returns home with shopping bags full of her day’s dealings. She rambles on about the sales until she catches sight of Caleb, seated quietly in her kitchen beside her mother. But, Hanna isn’t thrilled, and she treats Caleb coldly, even when he makes eyes at her. She learns that Caleb tried to give her a letter (via Mona) and say goodbye. He has come to apologize, but Hanna does not forgive him. He says, "I love you," but her mind is made up. When he leaves, she cries. At the café, Hanna expresses her hurt to Mona for lying to her about Caleb and the letter. Mona tries to explain why she did it, but Hanna is not interested. Just then, Noel arrives to bestow a kiss on Mona. Apparently, they are dating now. Mona seems upset when Hanna walks away. Spencer is trying on different outfits, set to meet Emily (and Toby) until Melissa walks in, suddenly civil towards Spencer. She apologizes for screaming at Spencer before and confides in Spencer the name they plan to give their child. She then asks Spencer to retell the story of what happened to Ian; she is willing to listen now, knowing what the papers say aren't true, that Ian would never skip town on her like that. Spencer’s cancels her date with Toby, opting to have a heart-to-heart with Melissa instead. Toby hangs out in Emily’s room, disappointed that Spencer won’t join, but happy to be rekindling his friendship with Emily again. Emily apologizes for believing he could have been the one to kill Alison. He forgives her and notes how easy it has been to pick up their friendship right where they left off. He uses his carpentry skills to remove Emily’s childhood height markings from the wall, so that she won’t lose the memento forever; the realtor would have her paint over it. That day after school, Aria does decide to make an appearance at Ezra’s place. There, shirtless Ezra assures Aria he believes she and her friends are telling the truth about the Ian incident. He offers his support to Aria. She says she feels like things have changed. Ezra says she can ask him anything and Aria is curious to hear more details about Jackie. He tells her Jackie wasn't ready for a commitment and assures her that she is not a rebound, but cannot bring himself to lie and say he wasn't still in love with Jackie when he first met Aria. He promises he was never thinking about anyone else while they were together. Ezra asks her to spend the rest of the day, like they used to, but Aria declines. She tells him she's spending Sunday with her family and that she'll see him Monday. Outside, Aria receives a text, containing a picture of Ezra’s desk in his apartment. "A" claims something is missing and Aria instinctively looks under the doormat to find Ezra’s key gone. Will she let him know he needs to change his locks? Aria informs the crew about the missing key at Emily’s place, and they consider "A’s" compulsively violent tendencies and violation of their personal space. They bring up Dr. Sullivan, who is sworn to confidentiality, and Emily and Aria are the loudest proponents in favor of cluing her in on their secrets. Spencer agrees, and even Hanna, the most unwilling to see a shrink, is in, as she approves of Dr. Sullivan’s fashion sense - a clear signal to Hanna about her character. At Dr. Sullivan’s the girls are about to tell all. Emily takes out her computer to show Anne the videos taken of them through the window, but decide to explain the situation first. Aria begins to speak, but is cut off by Spencer who catches sight of Ezra’s Hollis diploma on the wall, a subtle hint that "A" is privy to everything they say. They had scheduled the appointment last-minute, yet they suddenly cancel, leaving Dr. Sullivan completely baffled and frustrated with the lack of communication. She had noticed that their decision to turn back, once on the brink of telling her something important, stemmed from one of the girls and slowly spread to the other four, but can’t figure out why. We later find out she believes that the girls are not benefiting from therapy by coming as a group and so recommends to their parents to have them separate for a while, both during therapy and in general. The girls are all devastated as their parents inform them one by one. Just then, Spencer hears someone outside her house, and runs to lock as many doors as she can, but is too slow to lock them all. Whoever it is finds an open entrance, so Spence grabs a knife, shuts off the lights, and hides crouched behind the counter. Her heart stops beating so fast when she discovers Toby, and the two embrace. Meanwhile, as Dr. Sullivan leaves her office, she feels the creepy sensation that she is being followed and even sees a shadowy silhouette cast beside hers on the sidewalk. But, when she turns, she sees nobody. Back at the Hastings’ residence, Spencer glances at her sister’s beeping cell phone, which has just received a text from a restricted number, saying “Melissa, I’m sorry, but it’s not safe yet. Can’t talk yet.” Is this from Ian? Is he really alive? Spencer alerts the girls, who must sneak out of their homes to rendezvous in the middle of the night. They meet in an abandoned greenhouse to discuss the possibility of Ian being alive and texting Melissa. They test the texter to see if he/she knows the name Ian and Melissa agreed upon for their unborn child. The texter answers correctly. The girls are spooked, but is the hooded figure watching overhead messing with them? Spencer did utter the name out loud BEFORE said texter gave the reply. While the realtor is showing Emily's room to a so-called prospective buyer, the client deletes Emily's entire hard-drive, while wearing the familiar black leather gloves. Trivia * This episode aired on Lucy Hale's 22nd birthday. *Anne Sullivan is also the name of Hellen Keller's famous mentor. Title *The title is a reference to the famous quote in Frankenstein "It's Alive," as well as to the Pretty Little Liars thinking Ian is alive. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Annabeth Gish as Dr. Anne Sullivan *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Yani Gellman as Officer Garrett Reynolds *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman Co-Starring *David DeSantos as Mr. Mendez *Ashley Craib as Gossip Girl (uncredited) *Brigid O'Conell as Student (uncredited) Featured Music * "Heart On Fire" by Scars On 45 '(Lucas drops off Caleb) * "Between Us" by '''Peter Bradley Adams '(Caleb waits for Hanna at home) * "Corner" by 'Allie Moss '(Spencer tries on clothes) * "You Know the Way" by 'Right The Stars '(Emily and Toby rekindle their friendship) * "Jar Of Hearts" by 'Christina Perri '(The girls are told they can't spend time together). Gallery Promotional Pictures IMG_20150125_195317.jpg IMG_20150125_195400.jpg IMG_20150125_195346.jpg IMG_20150125_195258.jpg IMG_20150125_195334.jpg IMG_20150126_001349.jpg IMG_20150126_001334.jpg IMG_20150126_001245.jpg IMG_20150126_001227.jpg IMG_20150126_001201.jpg IMG_20150126_001138.jpg Memorable Quotes How would you rate this episode? 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Navigational Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:2A Category:ABC Family